1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way radio device (or so-called walkie-talkie), particularly refers to a device with a perfect functional combination of walkie-talkies and mobile phones. The two-way radio device is capable of using various operation modes thereof to achieve one kind of communications for radio subscribers or the second generation/third generation (2G/3G) mobile phone subscribers, or is capable of being used as a repeater between them to forward messages. The device is also even capable of communicating with phones within the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) system or the Internet system through linking of 2G/3G networks.
2. The Related Arts
Currently walkie-talkies (including Analogy/Digital Radio System) on the market and mobile phones (including 2rd-generation/3rd-generation System) are two completely independent products.
General walkie-talkies are mainly used as one-on-one or one-on-many regional real-time communication devices for professionals working in public safety units, enterprises and so on (such as the police, fire department, security, medical, search-and-rescue teams, etc.). Such walkie-talkies do not rely on communication infrastructures such as 2G/3G networks (or commercial communication networks). On the other hand, users possessing walkie-talkies can communicate with each other using the same radio channel at no cost on them within radio signal coverage ranges of the walkie-talkies.
Secondly, general mobile phones (smart phones) are used to provide mobile communication services through 2G systems (Global System for Mobile Communications, GSM/Code-Division Multiple Access, CDMA) or 3G systems (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access, WCDMA/High Speed Packet Access, HSPA) or more advanced mobile network systems for 2G/3G subscribers worldwide. Therefore, such service needs to rely on huge 2G/3G network resources and infrastructures so as to achieve an enormous range of one-on-one worldwide mobile communication services. As a result, each mobile communication made by subscribers using the above mentioned networks will cost them, and mobile phones under such service cannot be used in remote areas where no repeaters (or base stations) are constructed.
For current walkie-talkies users, they usually additionally carry a mobile phone in order to facilitate their contact with 2G/3G network subscribers or PSTN subscribers, and personnel located beyond the radio coverage of their two-way radios. As a result, it becomes very inconvenient to carry both of the walkie-talkies and the mobile phone with these users.
For a mobile phone subscriber, if he is a member of one active group within a particular regional range, he may feel inconvenience to operate his mobile phone when he uses his mobile phone to communication with other group members, and he may also be limited by communication resources of his mobile phone and be charged for use of his mobile phone. On the contrary, he can use a walkie-talkie to communicate for free, and he simply needs to press the push-to-talk button (PTT) to talk. It is also convenient for him to make group talks via his walkie-talkies.
Besides, for traditional walkie-talkies user groups, if they are in need of communication with any remote walkie-talkies equipment, it generally requires the help of a repeater to forward their messages. If no the repeater is available, they will need to use mobile phones instead. However, mobile phones can only provide one-on-one communication services rather than one-on-many communication services.
In view of the above-mentioned respective advantages and disadvantages of walkie-talkies and mobile phones, inventor(s) of the present invention, based on his/her dedicated study and personal experience on research, development and manufacture of the above mentioned products for many years, finally conceives a two-way radio device with radio communication function and mobile communication functions at the same time.